


Everything To Me

by Josh89



Series: Mini-Castles [8]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Baby Names, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied/Referenced Sex, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Sequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: On their honeymoon, Kate tells Rick why she's grateful to have him in her life, and they discuss baby names.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Mini-Castles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562563
Kudos: 4





	Everything To Me

They were married. They were actually married. It had taken the two of them four years of mistakes and missed chances to finally admit their feelings for each other, and even longer to get to where they were now, but they had finally done it. And everything they had been through had just made them even more ready to face the rest of their lives together. “We did it, Rick…”  
The writer smiled at the woman who he still couldn’t believe was now his wife, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead as she snuggled further into his side, nuzzling her face into his neck. “Yes we did, Kate. All our hard work has finally paid off. Bracken is in custody and his assets have been frozen while Ryan and Esposito work with Jordan Shaw and the rest of her FBI team to tear his life and business apart. We did it…”  
“I couldn’t have done it without you, Rick” Kate whispered back.  
She paused, considering what she had just said, before speaking again. “Well, I might have been able to. But it would have taken far too long. And I don’t think it would ever have been anywhere near as fun as it has been. I probably would be even more of a workaholic than I was when we first met, even if I had solved it by this point” she amended.  
She shifted to look into Rick’s eyes, and, seeing the hurt look on her husband’s face, pressed her lips to his tenderly. “Rick, the point is that I wouldn’t give up what we’ve been through for anything. You and your… our… family have changed my life in so many absolutely amazing ways, given me hope and a reason to find fun and joy in the world again as well as made my life so much better than it was, and though it took me a while to imagine having you around for more than three months, even living the rest of my life with you, I would never want to go back to the way things were. Never, Rick. I love you far too much for that. You, and our family, are all I need”.  
Rick gave her the gentle smile that she loved seeing on him so much, and pressed his lips against hers. “I love you too, Kate. And I swear I am never leaving you. You mean far too much to me for that to ever happen” he whispered in reply.  
“How about you show me just how much that is?” his wife suggested.  
Grinning, Rick snared her lips in a passionate kiss. “I would be glad to”.  
~Around two hours later~  
“You want to know what I’ve been thinking?” Rick queried.  
The two of them were sitting on the balcony of their hotel room overlooking Venice. Kate had noticed a couch out there just after they had finished unpacking, and had made note of it, knowing it would probably come in handy at a later date. They were lying on that same couch together, Kate’s head on Rick’s shoulder, and her husband’s arms wrapped snugly around the detective’s waist, resting comfortably on the slight swell of her stomach. Kate raised her head slightly, looking into her husband’s eyes. “What is it, Rick?”  
“I know we’ve still got just under another 8 months left to go, and at least another five before we even have to start thinking about names or anything, but I’ve been throwing around a couple of them in my head anyway” he replied softly.  
“You’re going to have to tell me, you know. I can’t read minds. No matter how much easier that would make our job” she replied easily, neither of them batting an eye at the fact that she had just referred to solving murders as ‘their’ job instead of just hers.  
“I was thinking of James Royce Castle for a boy”  
Kate’s breath caught in her throat. “James Royce?” she echoed, making sure that she had heard correctly.  
“James for your father, Royce for Mike Royce” Rick clarified quickly.  
Kate smiled softly. She knew she’d have to think about it later, but at that moment it sounded close enough to perfect for her liking. “What about for a girl?”  
“I was thinking we could name her Johanna Allison Castle”  
Kate’s breath caught again, and her eyes sparkled as she looked at her husband in wonder. “Really?”  
“Yes, really. Johanna for your mother, Allison for the victim in the murder case that brought us together as partners in the first place (no matter how tumultuous things may have been at first)”  
“You’d really do that?”  
Her husband smiled and nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead tenderly. “Of course I would. Your mother’s case has been an integral part of your life, and what better way to honour her?”  
She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, her radiant hazel eyes shining with undisguised joy and love. “That means so much to me, Rick, it really does. Just when I think I couldn’t be happier to be with you, or more in love with you, you go and suggest something like that, and I’m proven wrong. I just… I can never thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, Rick. I’ll happily spend the rest of my life trying to, but there’s so much that I don’t think I’ll ever succeed”.  
Rick smiled at his wife, pulling her close to him and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. As they separated, he responded with “Just let me continue to treat you like the amazing, extraordinary, gorgeous, perfect woman that you are, Kate. That’s all I need”  
She merely nodded, before putting her head on her husband’s shoulder again and closing her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she spoke again, whispering a response. “That I can do”


End file.
